timothymokatcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
1993 Car Rationalisation
4: Withdrawn as a Tampines - St Michael's service. Covered by 21 and 67. 14: Integrated with service 92 and amended to ply Nicoll Hwy (PA Building) instead of Staduim Rd/Blvd. Bukit Merah - Orchard sector covered by 123. 16: Amended to ply Stadium Rd/Blvd permanently. Previously only entered after 1900. Extended to Changi Airport and amended to ply Tiong Bahru (MRT) and Zion Rds instead of Lower Delta and River Valley Rds. 21: Extended to St Michael's from Geylang Lor 1. 31: Extended to Toa Payoh Interchange from Kallang Park (Loop). 54: New Bishan - New Bridge Rd service. Replaced 104 & 134. 55: Extended to Bishan Int. 62: Shortened from Rumah Tinggi to New Bridge Rd. 63: Amended to operate from Rumah Tinggi Ter. 67: Amended to ply Tampines Ave 1, Bedok Reservoir Rd, Bedok North Ave 3, New Upper Changi, Changi, Geylang and Kallang Rds and Lavender St instead of PIE and Bendemeer Rd. 74: Amended to ply between Upper Serangoon and Buona Vista. Effectively replaced 202. 90: New service between Toa Payoh and Paya Lebar Airbase. 92: Withdrawn as a Clementi - Paya Lebar Airbase loop service. Covered by 14 & 90. 93: Amended to terminate at Eunos Int instead of looping at Paya Lebar Airbase. 94: Converted to day service. 104: Withdrawn as a Serangoon - New Bridge Rd service. Covered by 54 and 156. 105: Amended to ply Commonwealth Ave West (SP), Commonwealth Ave and Queensway instead of Clementi, Ulu Pandan and Holland (Holland V) Rds. 122: Withdrawn as a St Michael's-Buona Vista service. Partly covered by 139. 123: Amended to ply beween New Bridge Rd and loop at Tomlinson Rd. Withdrawn sector covered by 124. Later became a Bukit Merah-Bukit Purmei loop service, replacing 14 between Bukit Merah and Orchard. 124: Amended to ply Moulmein, Newton & Scotts (Melia) Rds instead of Balestier, Thomson, Whitley and Stevens Rds and extended to Bukit Merah Int. 125: Amended to loop at Shenton way via Balestier Rd, Lavender St, Jln Besar, Ophir and Beach Rds instead of Moulmein, Thomson, Keng Lee, Kampung Java, Bukit Timah and Sungei Rds. Route towards Bukit Merah taken up by 131. 131: Extended to Bukit Merah via Keppel, Telok Blangah and Henderson Rds, Telok Blangah Way, Lower Delta Rd and Jln Bukit Merah. 134: Withdrawn as a Bishan - New Bridge Rd service. Partly covered by 54. 139: Amended to ply Alexandra Rd (Alexandra PO) and River Valley Rds instead of Tiong Bahru & Lower Delta Rds, Ganges Ave, Havelock Rd and Clemenceau Ave (UE Square). 147: Shortened from Jurong East to Clementi. 149: Withdrawn as a Toa Payoh-Changi Airport serivce. Covered by 16 and 31. 151: New Hougang South - Kent Ridge service. Replaced 201. 156: New Serangoon - Clementi service. Used as partial cover for 104. 186: Extended from Farrer Rd to St Michael's via Dunearn, Whitley, Thomson and Balestier Rds, Whampoa Dr, Jln Bahagia and Whampoa Rd. 194: Withdrawn as a South Canal Rd - Tiong Bahru Estate loop service. 195: Amended to operate from Shenton Way when South Canal terminal closed down. Later extended to Marina Ctr. 200: Shortened from Jln Anak bukit to Holland Dr. 201: Withdrawn as a Kent Ridge - Jln Anak Bukit loop service. Replaced by 151. 202. Withdrawn as a Buona Vista - Jln Anak Bukit loop service. Route covered by 74. 390: Withdrawn as a Changi Airport - Tomlinson Rd loop service. Category:Buses